


Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Erwin Smith, Christmas Smut, Consensual, Creampie, Crossdressing, Flavored Lube, M/M, Riding, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), briefly though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two men have been planning this for at least a month now, they planned to dress up in a skimpy, tight-fitting dress with red stockings, high heels, and bright red panties. And, yes, Erwin is going to be wearing the exact same thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 4 month's ago and I didn't realize how poorly written it was until now. :))))))) Kill me
> 
> Also merry Christmas!!!!!!!

Levi’s birthday is on Christmas. Today is the twenty-fifth. His two boyfriends, Eren and Erwin, woke up early to put together an extra present for him.

The two men have been planning this for at least a month now, they planned to dress up in a skimpy, tight-fitting dress with red stockings, high heels, and bright red panties. And, _yes_ , Erwin is going to be wearing the exact same thing.

Christmas morning Eren and Erwin snuck out of bed carefully, Erwin ending up having to pry Eren out of Levi’s grip. They tiptoed into the living room after grabbing the shoe box that contained their outfits.

Eren was the first to completely strip from his pajamas, helping Erwin by yanking down his pants while Erwin pulls off his own shirt. They smile at each other then they pull on their panties first. Then the dress, Eren making a show for Erwin by slowly swinging his hips while sliding the dress up his body.

Erwin helped Eren put on his stockings, stroking his thighs and kissing the skin as he pushed the fabric up his legs.  

After they both get their dresses and panties on they put the heels on, Erwin stumbling a bit and Eren being able to walk perfectly.

Erwin grabs a red, black, and white bedazzled collar and slips it onto Eren’s neck. Eren ties a red bow around Erwin’s neck.

“Wow… Eren, you look so sexy.”  He moves close to Eren, tripping over himself a little which makes the younger man laugh quietly, then places his hands on Eren’s hips. Eren wraps his arms around Erwin’s neck and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss onto Erwin's lips. “Thank you. You too.” He says, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Erwin picks up Eren and holds him close, Eren’s legs wrapping around Erwin’s waist. He slowly walks over to their Christmas tree and sits down on the white fur rug that lays next to it.

Eren kisses Erwin's cheek, then his jaw and neck as they sit while waiting for their lover to wake up and find them.

[x]

It doesn’t take long for Levi to wake up after realizing his lovers were out of bed. He looks at the clock that reads 6:57 am, he contemplates going back to sleep but instead sleepily gets out of bed in search for his lovers. Levi is halfway through the hallway when he hears muffled moans from his lovers coming from the living room.

Levi rolls his eyes when he hears them but once he _sees_ them it's a totally different story. He feels his jaw drop to the floor when he sees his lovers, Eren sitting in Erwin’s lap, his dress riding up his legs and showing a part of his bright red, lace panties. The two are kissing passionately while their hands explore each other's bodies, groping muscles and asses, tugging on hair and collars.

Levi has to clear his throat to get the men's attention, breaking their passionate kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips but quickly snapping after they turn to Levi.

“Happy Birthday, Levi,” Eren says breathlessly.

“Merry Christmas,” Erwin says just as breathless, rutting his hard cock against Eren's ass.

“Wha-...” Levi silences himself and walks towards his lovers. “What in the fuck is this? Oh, my god, you guys look so fucking sexy, what the hell- are you _both_ wearing panties?!”

Eren slid himself from Erwin’s lap while Levi is rambling and spreads his legs, pulling up the dress more. Erwin does the same to himself. “Like your present?” They both ask in unison and Levi nods his head rapidly, practically _drooling_ over Eren and Erwin.

He leans down and captures Erwin's lips first, the kiss sloppy and frantic. Eren leans over and kisses at Levi’s shoulder then bites Erwin’s ear making the man groan lowly.

Levi pulls away from the kiss, cheeks dusted the faintest pink, barely noticeable. He grasps the sides of Eren's head and kisses him just as sloppily as he was kissing Erwin.

“You two are gonna be the goddamn death of me,” he says while panting softly, earning a chuckle from all of them.

“So… Levi? Who do you want to take first, hm?” Eren asks with his eyes half lidded and hand running down his hips, he even got Erwin drooling over him. “Me? Or perhaps Erwin? You can fuck him while I ride him.” Erwin and Levi shiver at the thought.

“F-fuck… I wanna fuck Erwin while you ride him.” Levi growls out and makes a move to kiss Eren passionately again. They look over to Erwin when they hear him groaning softly. Eren licks his dry lips at the sight of Erwin palming his large cock through his red panties. He hears Erwin grumble something that sounds like ’lube’ and he quickly hops up, his high heels clinking and hips swaying while he retrieves some strawberry scented lube.

Eren knows the two are staring so when he bends down to grab to lube - that Erwin had put in a drawer earlier - he swayed his hips and wiggled his bottom sensually.  When he turned back to the older men he smirked to himself when he sees that Levi is now palming himself as well.

Erwin lays back slightly, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his legs so Eren can push his panties off to the slid slightly, still on,  just not in the way of his entrance.

Eren positions himself in between Erwin's legs and looks back at Levi. “Slight change in plans, baby. You can fuck my sweet ass while I prepare Erwin. Sound good?” Levi nods dumbly and pulls himself out of his pajama pants. Eren tugs up his dress and pushes his panties to the side. He pours some lube into his hand and reaches behind to give Levi a few strokes.

The young man waits for Levi to slide in while he pours some more lube onto few fingers, using his middle finger to circle around Erwin’s entrance, making the eldest man whimper softly. Eren tries to bite down a moan as Levi pushes inside of him, Levi letting out his own pleasured sigh.

Eren pulls Erwin’s member out of his panties and whimpers as he feels Levi grind inside him. He slowly pushes his finger fully into Erwin while pressing open mouth kisses up Erwin's shaft and sucking on the red, engorged tip.

Levi starts to thrust in and out slowly, groaning lowly as he watches himself disappear into Eren's greedy hole.

Muffled moans and low groans fill their living room as the three of them continue their sensual acts. Eren adds a second finger into Erwin’s hole and looks at his face, watching his brows furrow and raise while his lips part and his eyes lid. _Sexy._

Eren scissors his fingers before adding the third one, continuing to suck his cock deeper, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on the tip then taking him to the base.

Once Eren deems Erwin stretched enough for Levi’s cock he pulls his fingers out and turns back to look at Levi. He has to tap his hip to get him to stop thrusting into the wet heat and pull out.

Eren straddles Erwin's hips and lubes up his lover's member, sitting down on it and moaning high-pitched in his throat. He hands Levi the lube so he can slick himself, laying his chin on Eren's shoulder and rubbing the tip of his cock against Erwin’s entrance.

“Ready?” Levi asks and Erwin nods eagerly. He slowly pushes inside of Erwin. Levi groans at that familiar heat surrounding him and gripping him tightly. All three of them let out shaky moans.

Eren, as energetic as he is, starts off bouncing quickly on top of Erwin, crying out loudly as Erwin grinds up into him. Levi lifts up the back of Eren's dress up and palms his ass, giving it a few hard slaps as he fucks into Erwin. 

Erwin leans up slightly to grab the back of Eren's head to pull his hair and tug him into a fiery and lustful kiss. He almost fucking _screams_ when Levi starts pounding into prostate and Eren drinks up those sweet moans.

The younger male pulls away from the kiss with a moan and he sits up, reaching behind himself to tug Levi forward into a kiss with the same passion. They moan into each other's mouths, Levi’s hands ghosting over the curve of Eren's hips and he bounces faster.

Eren gasps and stutters out a moan as Erwin starts stroking his member, his thighs shaking as his bounces quicken in pace. 

“S-shit, Eren, Levi… I’m gonna come,” He moans and Eren looks down his nose at him, eyes lidded and face flushed darkly.

“Come inside me, baby…” Eren whispers and that tipped Erwin over the edge, his body writhing and loud moans erupting from his chest as he climaxes inside of his lover’s lithe body, his own hole clenching and spasming around  Levi’s member.

Levi and Eren both throw their heads back and continue the movement until they themselves reach that edge and spill their seed. Their movements die down as they ride out their orgasms, breathing ragged and bodies jittery.

They pull away and Levi crashes down between his two lovers who instantly cuddle to his side. They lay in the room that smells like strawberry lube, sex, and both of his lovers. _Glorious._

“Happy birthday, baby,” Eren mumbles and Levi kisses his head.

“Merry Christmas, Levi,” Erwin says and Levi turns his head to kiss him as well.

“I love you two so fucking much,” Levi says and wraps his arm around Eren's waist and around Erwin's shoulder.

“We love you too, Levi.”


End file.
